for one you hold dear
by 874konkon
Summary: Before us lay a sea of blood, of which I crossed safely while you held my hand.


He watches in horror as his superior's head is crushed under the immense pressure.

It's terrifying- bodies of his fellow marines scattered everywhere, the scent of blood sticking to the walls... and all he can do is watch. His arms tremble, his swords lie useless, and he sweats fear.

"Where is he?" hisses the man- no, the monster, and it dashes forward without waiting for the answer.

He doesn't even feel the pain of his skull caving in.

* * *

The ship he's on feels dark, hazy, and it makes his head hurt.

"Tell me again," Sabo says, slowly, "exactly what you let happen to him?"

It's a bright day, actually. Cheerful and sunny; totally unlike the mood onboard right now. Sabo is seething, trembling, and the Strawhats' eyes are coloured with gloom. Cheerful and sunny; just the way Luffy would like it.

That is, if he were here.

Nico Robin repeats herself. "We were stopping by an island and seperated to do some shopping when we were ambushed by the marines. There was a trap; one of them managed to take Luffy's hat. He went straight after the marine and fell right into a seastone cage."

"We're going to get him back," says Zoro.

"That shitty captain," Sanji agrees.

The Strawhats seem rather nonchalant, as if it isn't the first time Luffy has gotten himself into deep shit- actually, it probably isn't- but Sabo detects the nervousness and worry in their voices. He knows that they had tried, and are trying their best now.

Even still, a part of him blames them for letting his precious brother get captured.

He'd been on a nearby island, tapping denden mushi lines in hopes of some useful information when he'd intercepted a particularly scratchy call.

"Strawhat captain... -ffy captured... transported to ma-... immediately..."

The call was fourteen seconds long, and Sabo spent another fourteen yelling at the now disconnected snail for more information. A minute later saw Sabo pulling on his coat and hurtling off. He didn't even tell Koala.

Except he had no idea where to go, so he figured that he'd just walk straight to the nearest marine base and demand answers. Then he spotted the Thousand Sunny and decided to head there instead, realising belatedly that his earlier plan was on the same level as Luffy and Ace. He's the smart one, dammit. He needs to calm down.

But now Nami's giving a location - "-finally found a map of the area, it's about two days away and the only marine base for a long while." - and the crew is preparing to set sail. Staring at the map, the circled island with 'marine' scribbled on, he feels any chance of calm leaking from him. He feels so irrationally angry at the Strawhats, he feels so fucking furious at the marines, he even feels a little angry at his idiot brother for getting himself captured and he-

"Sabo?"

It's the reindeer who spoke, the terrified-looking reindeer. He finds out that it's because his hair and the tips of his coat are starting to trickle into flame.

It's been three days! God, Luffy must be suffering, he could be tortured, he even might be close to dying.

The flames get hotter and now the rest of the crew are beginning to show concern.

He needs to get Luffy now.

"I," he finds himself saying, "I'm going to save Luffy."

With that, he leaps off the side onto his boat, the map and his fears burned into his mind.

* * *

Nami had said two days away. Sabo managed in one.

The sun was still horrendously bright. The marine base stood before him, white, gleaming, and holding his precious brother prisoner.

He can't wait to set it on fire.

So he strides in and starts hurling fire before the alarms even go off. Down the first corridor, tear apart a marine, take a right, take a swing with his pipe, make another right-

The base is _huge_. He's fucking lost. He should get someone to tell him where his baby brother is, God, he needs to get to Luffy now, he doesn't have _time_ -

Ah, good, the marines have finally assembled and he's surrounded. He can ask.

Before he even opens his mouth, a bullet flies through his eye. And another.

He wonders if they shot at Luffy too.

Seconds later, the room is in flames and his pipe is stained with blood. Sabo moves on. He figures that the prisons are probably on the lower levels, so he heads there.

Corpses lie at his feet as he moves, people he barely even registers as he makes his way towards Luffy. _In my way_ , he thinks, and his hands and pipe and flame automatically clear the path.

He steps into a room and there's a man declaring that he should surrender since he's surrounded.

"Where's Luffy?" he manages to growl.

The man looks positively annoyed that he's being interrupted.

"Surrender, brat." The man waves his hand dismssively. "Strawhat should be the least of your conce-"

Sabo leaps forward and clamps Haki-clad fingers around the man's skull. Distantly, he hears a cry of 'Vice Admiral!' before gore splatters his clothes.

The men in the room look absolutely terrified. A handful raise their guns, arms shaking.

He turns to the next man.

"Where is he?" Sabo repeats.

The man trembles, someone fires, the bullet flying straight through him, and he closes his fist around another skull.

More bullets fly out, leaving flame-licked holes in his body.

He lights his fists on fire.

He doesn't even have to repeat himself again, thankfully.

"T-the lowest floor!" says the next marine he's facing, "The seastone cell at the end! P-please don't k-"

* * *

Two minutes, four seconds later, he has a set of keys and is unlocking the door leading to the cells. His clothes are caked in blood and his hair messily plastered across the grime on his face.

He's almost there.

Six more men flung aside and he's unlocking the door to the cell.

Luffy looks horrific. His eyes are closed, sleepy, heavy, and his clothes are in tatters. Bruises dart across his skin, and there's a sharp cut snaking up his chest to the side of his neck.

How could they? Those marines, how dare they treat Luffy like this? How could they even think of doing such a thing? He was going to set them all ablaze, going to tear apart every single one of their bodies. His was shaking from anger and he feels his hand clench around his pipe, his body heating up, his-

"Sabo?"

-his heart calming, his fingers relaxing, and his mouth curling upwards.

" 'S that you?" Luffy sounds half-asleep, his eyelids heavy, but he's matching Sabo's grin.

"Hey, Lu." He moves to unlock Luffy's cuffs, still smiling. "You're a lot of trouble, aren't you?"

"Guess so," Luffy laughs. Sabo can feel his heart soar. "Thanks for saving me!"

Sabo pulls off a glove, wiping the blood on his face with his clean hand, and he presses his lips to Luffy's forehead.

"Any time, little brother."


End file.
